Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates primarily to coverings for architectural openings. Particularly, the present disclosure is directed to embodiments of a roll-up window covering and related methods and systems.
Description of Related Art
Retractable coverings for architectural openings have assumed numerous forms over a long period of time. Originally, coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, archways or the like consisted principally of fabric draped across the architectural openings. Such early forms of coverings evolved into retractable roller shades, curtains, draperies, and the like wherein the covering could be extended across the architectural opening or retracted to a top or side of the opening.
An early but still popular form of covering for architectural openings is the Venetian blind wherein a plurality of vertically extending cord ladders support parallel horizontally extending slats in a manner such that the slats can be pivoted about their longitudinal axes between open and closed positions and the entire blind can be moved between an extended position wherein it extends across the architectural opening and a retracted position where the slats are accumulated in a vertical stack adjacent to the top of the architectural opening.
Vertical blinds are also available which are very similar to Venetian blinds except the slats or vanes extend vertically and are suspended from their upper ends for pivotal movement about their longitudinal vertical axes. The entire blind can be extended across the opening or retracted adjacent to one or more sides of the opening in a horizontal stack.
However, the current state of the art of Venetian blinds and similar products continue to suffer from a variety of deficiencies. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide solutions for these as well as other problems.